


The Player brings Azzy back

by DescendingSnow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Deus Ex Machina, Gen, Mary Sue, Player-Insert, Self-Insert, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingSnow/pseuds/DescendingSnow
Summary: Chara is desperate to bring Asriel back and asks for help from the one who brought the mess to the Underground in the first place. Surprisingly, they did come.





	The Player brings Azzy back

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Profanities.
> 
> This is just a pure mess. Just posting cuz like effing Undertale Player messing with the world is so rare!

Frisk put their hand on Chara’s back as they cried. Toriel looked upon them with sorrowful eyes. “My child…”

 

“Please,” Chara cried out, “whoever is out there, save him, please!”

 

There was no reply. Sans raised his shoulder, burying his head down. Undyne clenched his fists looking at Chara. Alphys was looking away. Papyrus’ heart went out for them but he couldn’t do a thing. Asgore look at Chara with tears in his eyes.

 

Chara’s tears continuously rolled down their cheeks seemingly without end. Seconds flew by and all sound that remained was their sniffling. As it continued passing by, no sign of anything changing, Chara’s face contorted with despair.

 

“No, Azz-” Their voice was cut off by a sudden awareness.

 

**[The Player has arrived.]**

 

 **Player:** So Chara’s there but Asriel’s not? Really, Frisk. Reaaaally?

 

Somebody came. Everyone froze. It’s words sent directly to their minds. Chara sniffed, raising their hands at the starlit sky. “Player?”

 

 **Player:** Heyo, you called, yea?

 

“Can you give Azzy a soul?” Chara yelled, standing up. Their eyes were wide and hopeful.

 

“Player? Who the heck is Player?” Undyne turned to Alphys.

 

Alphys fidgeted. “U-um, there are cases that, some otherwordly presence sometimes deal with, uh, manifest in the Underground. Those were only cases! So, it getting confirmed like this is, is a big deal.”

 

“well, whaddya know.” Sans let out a chortle. “kid’s got friends in high places.”

 

“WOWIE, THEY CAN HELP FLOWERY?” Papyrus beamed, looking at the sky with the same reverence as Chara did. “THANK YOU, PLAYER!”

 

Asgore scooted closer to Toriel as her paws flew to her mouth as she softly cried. “Somebody came…?”

 

 **Player:** A soul? Yea, no problem. I just find it hilarious that the _demon_ is the one that’s begging me to do something, hm? And it’s Flowey, dear Paps, not Flowery!

 

“What…” Chara muttered, mouth slack open.

 

 **Player:** Don’t think I forgot that mess of a genocide you put me through *audible sigh* Can’t someone _play_ in peace for **_once?_ **

 

“Play?!” Frisk shouted, glaring. All eyes turned to them. “You played with the whole Underground. Played with me! Chara was the only one who tried to fight that.”

 

 **Player:** Yea, sure. Both you, Chara and Sans are all really annoying but Azzy, though? *another frustrated sigh* The True Pacifist End was a fucking bitch and you want me to bring him back? I mean, I'm good since Asriel's also one cute, cinnamon roll but let's talk business.

 

“I’ll do anything!” Chara said immediately, standing up. “Anything you want just please, give him a chance!”

 

“Chara!” Frisk pointedly shouted, gripping on the other’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that!”

 

Chara shook off their hand, lips pressed tightly. Their shoulders bunched together as they visibly shook. “This was my fault, Frisk. It’s my fault, Azzy’s like that. I have to fix it.”

 

 **Player:** Yay, res-pon-si-bility~ Still doesn’t give me an incentive you know. Cuz, creating a soul isn’t _eaaaaasy_ so, what can you give me?

 

“PLAYER!” Papyrus spoke up. Sans’s eyelights vanished as Papyrus continued speaking. “YOU SHOULDN’T SPEAK SO CARELESSLY ABOUT A FRIEND! DOING FAVORS FOR A FRIEND ISN’T A GIVE AND TAKE RELATIONSHIP!”

 

“paps, don’t!” Sans whispered, trying to tug his brother down.

 

“BESIDES!” Papyrus beamed. “ISN’T HAVING MORE FRIENDS BETTER?”

 

 **Player:**...

 

**[The Player is silent.]**

 

 **Player:** I cannot fucking believe I am doing this just for Papyrus.

 

Right in front of Chara, Flowey appeared. He looked around frantically. “What, what am I doing here?!”

 

 **Player:** Oh, just shut **up**.

 

**[The Player is creating.]**

 

Flowey froze and below his petals, an outline of a heart started to form. An upside down monster SOUL.

 

“Oh…wow.” Alphys said in awe, watching as the SOUL filled from the outside. Flowey’s form started fading just as a goat monster appeared in place, with the soul right at his chest.

 

His form solidified and the SOUL gave one strong pulse before fading out. Asriel opened his eyes, his floating form lowering to the ground as he looked at his paws.

 

“I’m...me?”

 

Chara bit their lip before saying, “What’s the catch?”

 

 **Player:** Just, y’know, call me time to time? Update me and shit? It can get boring up here in my place and well, I owe a lot to your world.

 

“That’s it?” Chara rose an eyebrow in disbelief. “You are a god in this world and you’re just acting like that trashbag?”

 

 **Player:** Hey.

 

**[The Player is pouting.]**

 

 **Player:** I actually like Sans even if I don’t understand puns that quickly and y’know, humans are really lazy. The two of you are just a damned exception to that.

 

**[The Player is in deep thought.]**

 

 **Player:** Ok, well, most humans are lazy and shit. Also, I also really love Papyrus. The concept of his being at least so be fucking thankful that cinammon roll’s with you or I would have bothered to play with all of you.

 

**[The Player is yawning.]**

 

 **Player:** I got to go. Homeworks to do, chocolate to eat. Ta ta~ Oh by the way, Papyrus, I'm a fan <3

 

**[The Player has left the world.]**

 

“WOWIE! I HAVE A FAN!”

 

“...god for you, paps.”

 

“SANS!”

 

Chara turned to Frisk and then to Asriel and with one quick motion, enveloped the goat monster in a tight embrace.

 

“Uh, hey, Chara-”

 

“I’m so happy but...” Chara sobbed, burying their head in Asriel’s furry shoulder. “I am so sorry, Azzy. I’m so sorry.”

 

Asriel’s hands hovered awkwardly above Chara’s back before he hugged them just as tightly. “Chara… I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

Frisk had a soft smile on their cheeks. They turned their heads up to see that most of the others had tears in their eyes, except Sans. Sans was trying to comfort Papyrus.

 

They then turned their eyes back towards the sky, mouthing ‘Thank you.’ As if hearing their words, a lone star twinkled brightly before dimming.

 

Frisk rushed forward joining the once two hopes of Monsterkind, shouting, “Group hug!” Before all of them were buried in a tight embrace, except Sans who was carried by Papyrus and was mostly above the hug.

 

They laughed, and gave thanks to the mercies of life.


End file.
